Second Time Around
by bakamonogatari
Summary: "And if I were to be reborn, even in my next life I would still love you." When the time comes where we have to part, and if someday we are forced to say goodbye, will your feelings always stay the same?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Maid-sama! **

**(as much as i want to it's still not mine :''' )**

* * *

**Okay so this is my first fanfic, i just felt like doing one and yeah ta-dah it became this.**

**I've always loved imagining how Usui and Misaki would turn out to be and i had fun doing it, and now i decided to write it (?) this sounds somewhat weird-_-**

**I know my grammar idea story and the way I write is not the best, and i hope that i'll get better at it soon! **

**If you have some tips on how to write better, please PM me :)**

**But for now, Enjoy reading it!**

**Prologue:**

Today's the day I'll be leaving Japan, the day I'll be leaving her. I never thought that someday I won't get to be by her side; it never crossed my mind that the day would come where I have to leave her. But what other choices do I have when your older brother decides to threaten your most important person and their family? This might sound crazy but you have no idea what Gerard and the Walker family are capable of. They just bust up your apartment door while saying some dangerous stuff; I wasn't even given a choice! Yeah, that's the Walker family alright. Well anyway, the agreement was that if I went to England with them and work at their company, they won't do a thing to her, but if I don't, bad things, and I mean really bad things will happen. Now I don't want that, do I? So I guess it's bye-bye Japan.

And now I am sitting in the Airport, just waiting for the plane to board. I cannot imagine how boring life would be over there, this sucks, everything sucks. Just when I thought everything was going fine, suddenly they took a trip from bad to worse.

I took out my phone and press the new message button, I've already told her that I'll be leaving, for a while that is. And she seems alright with it, at first she was against the idea, but now she's fine, I think. Well it's not a bad thing to text your girlfriend when you're going to leave right? We already spent the time together yesterday, and now the time has come where we must part.

'Misa-chaan~~ what's the colour of your underwear today?'

'Wh-what are you talking about hentai-usui!'

Yeah I can just imagine her blushing face right now

'Are you at the airport now?'

'Yes, yes I am'

'I see..'

'Awww, are you going to miss me Misa-chaan?'

'Th-that..'

'Don't worry Ayuzawa, you're the only one I'll ever love'

'Ba-baka! How can you say such embarrassing things like that!'

'But it's truee'

'Uurgh. Just make sure you come back stupid perverted alien!'

'Of course, I'll finish this as soon as I can and then I'll come back'

'You better do,'

'In case something ever happen, I love you Misaki, now and forever. And when I die and if I am reborn, I will find you once again even if its just to be by your side.'

" , it's time to board the plane." Said one of the bodyguards that was ordered to escort me

"Yeah, sure" I replied

'Gotta go now misa-chan, I'll see you later then. I know this is selfish of me to ask, but please wait for me,'

And then I boarded the plane. While thinking about how things would change without having her by my side, how I could come back to her safely, how I would finish this stupid matter with my family.

Several hours later, I arrived in England. There was already a driver with a long black limousine to take me to the Walker Manor, and I was taken to meet Gerard as soon as I got there. We talk about some useless stuff, and my job. He said that if I can make the Walker company bigger, he'll let me go, maybe though. After that, one of the maids took me to my room. It was huge, and so was the manor. Gosh, I'm so tired; it feels like the longest day ever.

I lay on my bed and opened my phone to see whether she has replied to my text or not, I was kinda expecting to read what she'll write. But it turns out that there were no reply, she must have been busy, or maybe she doesn't know what to say. Well then, I might as well go to bed, so I can do my work tomorrow and I could return to Japan asap. And maybe she'll reply tomorrow, now I have something to look forward to, that's nice. But that was just me thinking naively, cause her reply never came...

* * *

**And that's it, that's all that i have for now**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would really really be appreciated! :D**

**Look forward to the next chapter! See you soon^^**

**-Love, bakamonogatari!-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Maid-sama! :"""**

* * *

**Hi there everyonee, I'm sorry for updating really slowly-_-I've been busy with school since this is a new semester and everything, so i haven't had the chance to write at all. For those who have read my story all i can say is Thank you very muchh, and for those who have reviewed my story, i cannot describe how happy i was to read them, thanks a lot guys, i really really really appreciate it :D **

**Oh, and i want to tell you guys one thing first, i think i'm going to write short chapters, you get what i mean? cause i think that that way i'll be able to update more frequently, hope you guys don't mind^^hohoho.**

**Well then, with no further due, please enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Usui's POV**

8 years have passed since my arrival in England, the longest 8 years of my life I should say. Do you know how boring it was to do the same things over and over again, in a place where you don't want to be, doing the things you don't want to do, and being with people who you don't want to be with? Well I can tell you this, it was extremely terribly boring.

And what's more ever since the day of my departure, I haven't heard a thing from 'her', not a thing I tell you! It was so depressing, why hasn't she contacted me? What has she forgotten about me? Has she grown tired of waiting for me all this time? Has something happened to her while I was gone? Seriously, I just want to see her face right now, to hold her in my arms and never let go of her ever again.

"Takumi," a voice woke me up from my daydream

"What is it nii-san?" I said back to the owner of the voice who was none other that Gerard

"Grandfather is calling for you?" he said again, "don't make him wait too long." He continued

"okay, I'll be there soon enough," I replied

And then he left the room. Grandfather is calling for me huh? I wonder what he wants from me now. Ahh this is so troublesome, can't he let me rest for just one day? And right after my trip from New York as well, doesn't he know how tired I am? Well it's not like he cares anyway.

I stood up from the couch that I was sitting on, and head to grandfather's office that was also located in this ultra big manor.

Okay, so here I am standing in front of my grandfather's office. I took a deep breath and just when I was about to knock at the door, a voice stopped me, my grandfather's voice.

"Come in Takumi," he said

How the hell did he know I was here? Does he have a sixth sense or something? I opened the door and found him standing near the window; his back was pointed towards me.

"Why did you call for me, grandfather?" I asked him

And then he turns his face to me and said, "I need you to go somewhere,"

"Again?" I sighed hearing after hearing the word 'go', cause these past few months I have been travelling around Europe. From Italy to Paris, from Germany to Spain, and I even went to Rome and Ireland. "Where to this time?" I continued.

"Japan," he replied.

"What?"

* * *

**And that's it guys, sorry for it being so short, but anyway thank a lot for readingg! Hope you guys enjoyed it hohoho. Look forward to the next chapter okay ;D**

**Reviews would really be appreciated, and if you have some ideas or critics please don't hesitate to PM me, see you next time!**

**XOXO, bakamonogatari :***


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Maid-sama!**

* * *

**Hi there everyonee! I just wanna say thankyou for all of you who had reviewed my story! Really you guys, i love you! :****

**I'm am doing my best to make the chapters longer, but i wasn't making any meaningful progress...**

**but I finished chapter2! Yippee! And i'm sorry if it's not interesting or whatsoever...but hey i promise it'll get better!**

**so anyway this is chapter 2, enjoyy!**

* * *

"What?" I asked in a shocked tone after hearing the word 'Japan', "what did you just say?" I continued

"Did you not hear me? I said you are going to go to Japan, soon" he replied with a monotone voice

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling that after all this years of keeping me here in England, you're just going to let me go to Japan?" I asked again, wanting a reasonable answer

"Yes, yes I am. You are going to meet with the CEO of the Igarashi Company, Tora Igarashi-san and talk about some business contract, and then you will return back home to England." He explained, again with no expression whatsoever.

"And what if I said no?"

"I think you're getting the wrong impression here, Takumi. I am not asking you to go to Japan, I am ordering you to, and you can't say no to it."

"Fine then, do whatever you want"

"You'll leave in three days. That's all, you're dismissed."

"Yes, excuse me then, grandfather."

And then I exit my grandfather's office and went straight to my bedroom. 'Don't fuck with me you stupid old man, you can't just order me to go to Japan like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!' My mind was going crazy, I just didn't know what to think about anymore, everything just went hazy, and I feel like I'm about to explode. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I should be happy since he's letting me go to Japan, but why? Why am I…so mad? Arghh, I just don't care anymore!

I throw my body up to my bed, and put my arms upon my eyes. Everything is just weird. I close my eyes, and in a couple minutes, my mind flew away to dreamland.

"_Where am I?" I asked to thin air after founding out that I'm in an unfamiliar place. Everything was white, and there's no one here but me. And then suddenly, I saw a silhouette of a girl, a woman to be exact. I couldn't see her clearly, but judging from her medium black hair and tall posture, I had guessed who that woman was. "Ayuzawa?" I said to her. But she didn't answer, she just stood still. "Ayuzawa, is that you?" I said again as I walk to her place. And after I saw her beautiful hazel eyes, I just know that it was 'her'. "Ayuzawa!" I screamed, and just when I was about to hold her hand, she disappeared, and I could feel drops of water sprinkled on my hands."_

"Ayuzawa!" I gasped. I was back in my own room, just sleeping on top of my bed. "A dream.." I muttered to myself. "Why? Why were you crying?!"

* * *

**And that's it. I know, it's short, but it can't be help i just like short chapter more! no, to tell you the truth i just find writing short chapters a lot more .*peace* And if you look at it carefully, it's a little bit longer than chapter 1, so yeah, i am making progress WHOOP!**

**Thanks for reading guyyss, look forward to the next chapter okaayy! I have decided that i will try to update every week, or at least twice a month, so ganbare me!^^**

**PS. Your reviews give me the power to write, so reviews lot and lots and lots! And don't forget to tell me if you have some ideas for the story, your thought would really be appreciated :D**

**XOXO, bakamonogatari**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Maid-sama!**

* * *

**Hey guyss, whatsupp? Thanks for reading and especially reviewing^^I am really extremely happy hohoho.**

**In case you guys don't realize it, but this chapter was longer! it felt like it was anyway when i was writing it at least...**

**I'm sorry if Usui had really been out of character-_-garghh i'm so confuseeedd**

**i just want to go to the climax alreadyyy :"""" hahahahaha**

**enjoy chapter 3, although it's a little bit weird and forced and yeah you know what i mean.**

* * *

"Why? Why were you crying?" I asked into thin air as I remembered the horrible dream I just had. "Ayuzawa…" I whispered her name, not knowing what to do. I know now the reason why I was so mad when grandfather had told me to go to Japan. It wasn't because how unreasonable I find his orders to be, nor was it because how ridiculous his actions were. It was simply because I was scared.

What if she has moved on without me? What if she has stopped waiting? What if she has forgotten about everything, everything about us and the days we spent together? What will I do if that were to happen? Will I still be able to live everyday normally? Of course not.

Damn it. I am so mad at myself! At every little thing that I am thinking about right now! Why? Why can't I have faith in her?! Even though she said that she would wait for me, why can't I just trust her and the promise that we made? When did I become like this? When did I become a Walker who can't believe in anything without a prove and stopped becoming the Usui who believed in her?

And just like that, with my mind still thinking about her crying face, 3 days passed by. Now I am waiting at the Airport, just sitting there on the bench staring into space. It suddenly hit me, the day when I was leaving for England, the last message we shared. I re-read every single conversation we had, and it made me smile, to see how happy we were back then.

"the plane is ready," said one of the bodyguards my grandfather has sent to accompany me. "Yeah, I'm coming" I replied, and with an uncertainty in my heart, I then board the plane.

"All passengers please wear your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We will arrive in Narita International Airport, Japan in 15 minutes." Said the flight attendant through the speaker. And 20 minutes later, I stepped my feet; for the first time in 8 years to the ground of Japan.

" Mr. Takumi, this way please to the car." One of the bodyguards said to me after we land in Tokyo. And as I was walking to the car, I came to realize how much the airport had changed. I let out a little laugh as I enter the car. I don't know why but I just find it to be funny.

"We've arrived ," Ryuu, one of my bodyguards said. I got off from the car, and found myself standing in the very apartment I had lived in 8 years ago. I had asked grandfather beforehand to let me stay in this apartment, and surprisingly he let me to. I went up the elevator and arrived at my floor. Ryuu then opened my room door for me and put all my stuff inside.

I was pleased to find that the apartment was still the same, only a sofa and a desk in the room where you can look clearly outside the window. 'At least this place stayed the same,'I thought. "You can go now Ryuu, I'm having a jetlag so I'm going to sleep early," I said to Ryuu. "Very well then , please excuse me." He then went outside.

I lay myself on the sofa, which to me; was very comfortable compared to all the big and fluffy bed I've slept in at the manor or the hotels which I have stayed in. And just like that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for readingg, don't forget to review okaayy! **

**See you in chapter 4, and please please pretty pretty please pray for me so i can make this story a good one, that i can be proud of (?)**

**byebyee**

**XOXO, bakamonogatari**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Maid-sama :"""**

**What's up guyss?**

**It felt like it's been so long since i last published a new chapter (even though i said i'd update it fast...) sorry bout that**

**the thing is I have just passed my mid-term test! WHOOP!**

**and my rankings drooped like SWOOSH.**

**well anyway i enjoyed writing this chapter**

**and one thing you might all realize *drumroll* IT HAS MORE WORDS**

**or at least it feels like so.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Usui's POV**

"Takumi-sama it's already morning."

"Mmm..." I sat down on the sofa and rub my eyes slowly. It's been 8 years since I last sleep so peacefully, even the alarm clock didn't manage to wake me up.

"What's that smell?" I said as I smell the scent of coffee and maple syrup.

"I've made breakfast," a voice replied

"I see..." I said back

'breakfast huh? And that smell, pancakes? Wait a minute...I'm supposed to be alone in this apartment right, so who the hell cooked the breakfast?!'

I averted my eyes to my left side and,

"What the, Ryuu?! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I said in surprised after finding Ryuu next to the sofa.

"Well the master gave me spare keys," he replied, showing me the keys

"What's with that, can't I have my privacy...well whatever."

I stood up and walk to the table which had my breakfast on top of it, then I pull the chair and sat down.

"Itadakimasu," I said as I take a bite of the freshly bakes pancakes.

"Is it to your liking, Takumi-sama?" Ryuu said while pouring some coffee to my cup.

"Yeah, it's good. But next time do you think you can make some Japanese food? Like miso soup or something?" I replied

"Of course, I'll make you some tomorrow."

And then there was silence...

"What's today's schedule?" I said after I finished the pancakes, taking a zip of the black coffee in my cup.

"You are free in the afternoon, but at 18.30 you have dinner with Igarashi Tora-sama and his fiance."

"Fiance? That guy? Who's the unfortunate woman?"

"Fujimura Asami-sama, the only daughter and heir to the Fujimura Family. They're parents have been great friends for a long time, it seems they're engagement have been decided since they were kids."

"I see. Well then, I'm going to take a bath."

"If I may ask, what would you be doing today Takumi-sama?"

"I don't really know myself, maybe I'll just take a look around the neighbourhood."

"Very well then, I shall wait for you downstairs."

"Sure thing."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. Tora's fiance huh? Somehow I got a bad feeling about this, hmm...

After that I walk to the living room with my towel wrapped around my waist, while I use another towel to dry my hair.

I took a random shirt from my suitcase and put a blue jeans on. Then I head downstairs.

"Takumi-sama, the car is ready." Ryuu said right after I walk out of the lift.

"Where would you like to go?" He continued.

"Well I was thinking to just walk around the neighbourhood though, so I don't think I'll be needing a car." I replied

"A walk around the neighbourhood? Then. I shall accompany you"

"There's really no need for you to do that.."

"No, the master ordered me to protect you at all times. We don't know what kind of danger we'll be facing outside."

"Okay okay, you can come along. Just tell the driver to drop us in a park near here, we'll walk from there."

"Of course Takumi-sama, this way please to the car."

"We're here Takumi-sama" said the driver as he stopped the car. Ryuu then opened the doors for me.

"Thanks, pick me here at 5 okay."

"Of course, have a nice day." The driver replied and then he took off.

"Where would you like to go to, Takumi-sama?" Ryuu asked in a polite manner.

"Anywhere is fine," I replied half-heartedly. "Ah, but there's a cafe I would like to go to, it's quite near from here. Let's go." I continued as 'that cafe' crossed my mind.

"Of course. Please lead the way Takumi-sama."

15 minutes later...

"Hmm...it should be somewhere around here," i muttered to myself, "ahh here it is" I continued, and then I opened the door of that cafe.

"Welcome home, Master!" the somewhat familiar greeting reminded me of the time when I used to go here all the time.

"NO WAYYY! USUI-KUN?!" a scream echoed throughout the cafe, this voice...

"yeah, how're you doing Satsuki-san?" I replied at the screaming person, who was none other than Satsuki-san.

"I'm doing great! How about you Usui-kun?"

"I'm alright,"

"Ahh, it's been so long since I've last seen you, what a surprise to see you here"

"it's been 8 years to be exact, I've was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd dropped by"

"really? How nice of you to still remember our store! Well anyway, come in already, and butler-san too!"

"sure thing,"

And then Satsuki showed us to our table. It feels kinda weird though, sitting in a maid cafe with your butler, just the two of you...yeah, definately weird.

"What would you like to order, Usui-kun? Or should i say, goshujin-sama?"

"ahh Erika-san, it's been a while. I'd have a parfait please, what about you Ryuu?"

"black coffee please,"

"then, one parfait and one black coffee, comin' right up!"

"Takumi-sama, this place is..."

"a maid cafe. You've never been to a place like here before?"

"no, there was no such thing in England..."

"Here you are goshujin-sama, one black coffee and one parfait. Enjoy your meal!"

"Thanks Erika-san,"

I took the spoon and dive into the parfait, while Ryuu just sat there looking around the cafe.

"you're not going to drink it?" i asked

And then he drinked the coffee, what a loyal servant.

"do you like places like this, Takumi-sama?"

"yeah,"

"but we've got tons of maid back in the manor, so why bother?"

"it's the atmosphere"

"pardon me?"

"look around you, this place has a home feeling about it"

"i don't understand..."

"that's fine, you don't have to"

30 minutes later i finished my parfait, and I ordered some water to clean my mouth with. The bill was on the table, and we were ready to go.

"Ryuu you think you can wait outside for me?" I said

"of course," Ryuu replied and then he walked outside.

I paid the bill, then I stood up from my chair and went to the back of the cafe, where the employee's room was located.

"Satsuki-san," i said after seeing her

"ahh Usui-kun you can't come here you know!" she replied

"sorry about that, but i really need to ask you something"

"that's fine, what is it?"

"well, have you heard anything about Ayuzawa?"

"about Misa-chan?"

"yeah, I haven't heard anything from her this last eight years"

"you mean you haven't heard?" her voice stiffened

"about what?"

There was a bit of silence filling the room, and then she opened her mouth again

"Misa-chan...got into an accident 8 years ago." She said seriously

"what?"

"She got hit while crossing the road, it was the day right after you left Usui-kun."

"You're lying...where is she now?!" I asked in a almost-screaming manor. She got into an accident, how can that possibly be..?!

"She's...she's...she's gone Usui-kun.."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READINGG ;D**

**hope you enjoyed it!**

**sorry if i made some mistakes...**

**reviews would really be APPRECIATED.**

**bye now and thanks again!:)**

**love,**

**bakamonogatari3**


End file.
